Olivia (TV Series)
'''Olivia' is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known regarding Olivia's life prior to the outbreak aside from that she had worked seven years at a coffee shop and that she had also cured meats in her basement. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" After Rick Grimes and his group arrive in Alexandria, Olivia collects everyone's weapon and stores them at the armory. She is also seen watching the confrontation between Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe. "Forget" Olivia is woken up early one day by newcomer Sasha Williams to gain access to the armory. As they head to the weapons locker, Olivia talks about how she used to work at a coffee shop for seven years and asks for a leg from a boar to cure meat if Sasha comes across one in the woods. Later that day, Olivia is with newcomer Carol Peletier in the pantry gathering ingredients for Carol to make cookies. Tobin and another man enter the armory and ask Olivia to sign out a couple of weapons. Olivia is one of the residents to attend Deanna Monroe's party where she socializes with the new arrivals and other townspeople. Season 6 "First Time Again" Olivia was present at the armory with Tobin, Spencer, and Francine, listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick and take over Alexandria. "JSS" Olivia is at the pantry with Carol, Erin, and Shelly Neudermeyer talking about different recipes. Later when the Wolves attack Alexandria, Olivia hides in a closet at the armory, cowering from the invaders. When Carol enters the armory to gather guns, she hears Olivia whimpering in the closet and frees her. She arms Olivia with a gun and instructs her to shoot anyone she doesn't know who tries to break into the house. "Now" Olivia is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. Olivia appears to be very concerned of the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, she attempts to prevent several residents from raiding the pantry, including Bruce, Barbara, Kent, and Anna. However, she is unsuccessful as the townspeople begin taking food, though eventually Spencer steps in and is able to calm everyone down. She also witnesses Betsy as a zombie in her home, and is very upset as she watches Jessie put her down. "Heads Up" Olivia is mentioned by Enid when she tells Glenn that she lived with Olivia in Alexandria. At the armory, Olivia is sitting on the staircase reading a book when suddenly she hears a noise from the pantry. She investigates the pantry and finds that a shelf toppled over. As she begins to clean up the mess, Ron Anderson sneaks behind her and steals some bullets from the armory. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Olivia has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Forget" Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback) *"JSS" *"Now" *"Heads Up" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Unknown